High School Disaster
by shtaylor
Summary: The movie leaves you guessing that Troy and Gabriella will be happy for the rest of their high school days, but here's what really happened to the happily ever after couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

East High School was bursting with Disney-Channel energy after Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton led a huge dance party in the gymnasium. Even the emo-gothic students were doing the electric slide. Everyone seemed so happy. That was before the most tragic downfall in high school history.

Troy, the captain of the basketball team, and Gabriella, classic nerd, assumed that having sexual feelings for one another meant that they were in love. That evening, Friday, April 14, 2006, Troy brought Gabriella back home to his place.

Hey… over this past month, I've really wanted to… well… you know – hang with you." Troy softly confessed to Gabriella.

Gabriella passed a flirty smile over to Troy. And without saying a word, she leaned in and attempted to romantically kiss him. Troy stuck his tongue out and licked her cheek like a labrador retriever, and led onto a sloppy, slippery, slobbered make-out session. Troy immediately threw off his fake Abercrombie shorts and his wanna-be Hollister top, pressuring Gabriella into an intimate evening.

Twenty minutes past when Troy finished up. He didn't really want Gabriella, so, being the preppy high school jock he was, he offered to drive the trampy girl home. Gabriella just wanted more wild high school sex.

Troy jolted back. "No, Gabriella. If your morbidly obese father catches me touching you, he'll be sure to crush me. And if he finds out you stuffed your bra just for me, he'll take those tissues and blow his nose!" Gabriella was shocked at this comment.

"Fine, baby. Just drive me home."

The two were both silent and drove into the darkness of the night. After long moments of deep thoughts but not talk, Troy pulled over to the curb and finally got up the nerve to tell Gabriella what he really wanted.

"Gabriella… There's something I have to tell you. I-I- well- I don't really, you know, want to be your girlfriend. I just wanted – well – wanted to get it on with you. From the moment I met you, I knew you were a girl who would believe every 'I-Love-You' that uttered out of my mouth, and- and- just linger. I don't want this relationship to go any further."

"_What?! _I just gave my hot body to you for- for nothing?! You've got to be joking me. We even danced as bad as Rosie O'Donald on a tight rope to stupid, cheesy, energetic songs in a low-budget movie that couldn't even make it to the theaters! How could you even think that way?!"

"I don't want to hurt you. It's only 'cause I've been trying to get with almost everyone I can in the school, like Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielson, Sharpay, and even her brother, Ryan! I even made out with Principal Matsui! I just- I just can't see you anymore! This won't work out!"

"Get out of the car," Gabriella sternly said, pulling out her tissues and wiping her tears.

Troy made a persistent face, "No way! This is _my _car!"

Gabriella then pulled out a Swiss Army knife and pulled out the mother blade. She rapidly pierced it into Troy's skin repeatedly, trying to slice his cheating heart. He screamed and tried to push Gabriella away, his breathing getting shallower and shorter. Seconds passed and there was no sign of respiration in Troy's body. Gabriella's heart raced and felt like it was going to pound out of her abnormally small bosoms. She threw his corpse into the small space of the trunk. She drove on to the lake and parked by the shore.

Mumbling and groaning to herself, she dragged the jock's body and attempted to drag it into the cold, shallow waters, but her scrawny arms couldn't simply toss the heavy corpse into the lake. At last, though with wet and mucky Kiddie Kobbler shoes, she got the whole body to float away. It came ashore a few times, but Gabriella kicked it down so it would sink and slide down the drop off of the black lake. With fury in her eyes, she started the car and drove off with bloody hands and a bloody trunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Gabriella could barely focus throughout the next day. Everything was a surreal blur to her. No, it wasn't regret for killing Troy, it was paranoia that Sharpay would wear that tacky pink skirt and dance with her brother again. Gabriella hated Sharpay. Who names their kid Sharpay, anyway? Gabriella thought. But as she went on with the day, Gabriella felt nauseous and drowsy. She received constant headaches and felt so faint.

That evening, after school, she did not want to eat. This wasn't her usual anorexia schedule. She felt so hot, but assumed it as a mild fever. She puked eight times and had extreme diarrhea. Something was happening. Gabriella didn't care though. She missed Troy now.

Two more days passed and Troy's parents didn't even notice he was missing. They assumed he was partying it up in Las Vegas with his two hairy aunts. No one would suspect Gabriella. As a matter of fact, they felt sympathy for her as everybody thought Troy ran off on her. But even more sympathy swarmed over Gabriella when she visited the doctor. She decided to go after her eyes turned yellow and she knew it was jaundice.

Her family doctor was much like the doctor on Family Guy. He really didn't care much for his patients, and his career for that matter. He just goofed around and most of his testing was wrong. But this test was 101 true.

"Ms. Montez, didn't your mother ever tell you about condoms?" the doctor jokingly questioned.

Gabriella shook her head no, trying to be as innocent as she could be. She knew the doctor was onto her case of sleeping with Troy.

"Well, you're so going to laugh, but," the doctor giggled, "you have HEPATITIS A, B, AND EVEN C! Can you believe that?!"

Gabriella widened her yellow-colored eyes, "Oh, no, this can't be happening! I can't have this virus!"

The doctor tilted his head and told her, "Well maybe you shouldn't have been fooling around in the supply closet at school when your class was getting their hepatitis shots."

"How do you know that?" Gabriella demanded.

"OMGZ! That was a total guess. Ah, well, looks like you've got the virus! Neener, neener, neener! Gabby has a virus! Neener!"

Gabriella teared up. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

"Neener!"

"STOP THAT!"

"Neener!"

"That's it," Gabriella cried, "I'm going home!"

"Wait, Gabriella!" The doctor called after her.

Gabriella turned around with her eyebrows raised, "The tests are negative?"

"Ha! No! I just need you to tell your mom that our date is still on tonight. Tell her I'll pick her up at around 7:30 instead. Bye now, Gabs!"

"Whatever," Gabriella dramatically said, rolling her eyes, "Bye."

The doctor rushed after her, "No! Wait!"

Quickly, she turned back again, "Please tell me you are kidding about the tests!"

"Ah, no, I just wanted to tell you that tissues in your shirt can irritate skin."

Gabriella was furious. She stormed home and cried her yellow eyes out. She could die any day now, with the combination of hepatitis A, B, and C. Of course, she didn't tell her mom. The doctor would probably tell her on their hot date anyway. For the next few weeks, Gabriella decided to take risks. The next day, she arrived at school without tissues filling her chest out. She invited Sharpay to a slumber party and made out with Ryan. Gabriella filled up on ice cream and popcorn while watching movies about people spending their last few months doing the best things they could do. And that made Gabriella decide to go sky-diving.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?!" Sharpay, the new best friend yelled, while standing in the loud plane.

"I'M SURE!" Gabriella yelled, at the top of her lungs.

"BUT WHY?!" Sharpay questioned. Sharpay did not know about the viruses swarming in Gabriella.

"BECAUSE – I'M GOING TO DIE! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL! I HAVE HEPATITIS A, B, AND C! WELL, SEE YOU DOWN THERE!" Gabriella screamed out loud. And then, the hepatitis A, B, and C positive girl jumped. Just jumped into the blue air.

Sharpay stood in shock. "Ew. What a hoe."

Gabriella's face deformed from the air pushed and pulled at it. Her cheeks expanded and several little bugs spattered on her teeth. For once, she felt free, as she was falling toward the ground at a fast rate. The tingly feeling in her stomach did not bother her. This was the most glorious moment of her life, and nothing could ruin it. Gabriella Patricia Garth Hamiltion Desiree Cornelious Montez would not die. Not today. Never.


End file.
